


Animalistic

by Braindeadzombie



Category: Black Christmas (1974)
Genre: Biting, Creampie, F/M, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braindeadzombie/pseuds/Braindeadzombie
Summary: Billy Lenz loves his pretty little Jess.
Relationships: Jess Bradford/Billy Lenz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Animalistic

Jess’s fingers clawed into Billy’s back as he harshly snapped his hips against hers, small crescent indents decorated his shoulders while red scratches littered his back. The dull pain of her nails caused him to snarl like an animal. Which wasn’t far from the truth, Billy was a beast with an insatiable taste for flesh. An uncontrollable hunger to take the skin of her body between his teeth and rip it apart while he rams himself deep inside her raw, sensitive pussy until he can’t rut himself into her. Like a true predator, he would sneak into her room almost every night to fill the craving that took over him until Billy couldn’t control himself. He would blend into the darkness of her room, watching over her like the sandman before his carnal feelings overtook the little will Billy had. Pouncing on his prey, he would kiss any exposed skin he could find but his kisses weren’t sweet and tender like a lover’s. They were full of teeth and possessiveness, like a beast marking its territory, Billy left marks and bruises all over her body.

He pounded into her restlessly, his hands gripping tightly onto her hips as his cock filling her to the brim. Jess sobbed from his brutal pace, tears streaming down her face as she bit her lip to hold back her moans. She couldn’t afford to make any noise that might alert the other sorority girls about what Jess was getting up to with her mysterious new boyfriend. However, Billy didn’t seem to care and he let out every noise he was able to make. He yowled, groaned, moaned and growled while he fucked Jess into her mattress. Her toes curled in delight when she felt his slender fingers roughly rubbed press against her clit making her buck her hips into his touch.

“Billy.” Jess choked out as he bit hard into her soft skin, her fingers lacing themselves into the fluffy brown hair of her lover. “I love you.”

This caused the man to halt his actions, his greens glazed with lust stared deep into her eyes. She saw so many emotions flash in his eyes before he started to cackle to himself before going back to fucking Jess until she saw stars. As he did this he started to mumble into her skin, planting kisses against her sweat soaked skin.

“Billy loves pretty pretty Jess. Loves her pretty pink piggy cunt too.” He purred, his thumb harshly rubbing against her most sensitive part. More tears streamed down her face as she felt her stomach start to tighten and tingle. He continued his ministrations, abusing her overstimulated clit until Jess felt herself convulse and tighten around Billy’s cock. He groaned, thrusting into her faster as she cummed. Jess let out a loud whine, not being able to hold back the immense amount of pleasure she felt before quickly slapping a hand over her mouth. As Jess was coming down from her organsm, Billy fucked her with wild abandoned until he cummed deep inside her again. His cum filling her pussy as some spilled out from her sore crotch as he pulled out. He watched with deep satisfaction to see his semen marking her from the inside, Jess was his and his alone now. She laid there trying to catch her breathe before moving to get up to clean the mess Billy made of her. Only for her wrists to be pinned down against the bed by Billy, whose eyes were clouded with desire while his tongue licked his dried lips before he leaned down close to her ear.

“Pretty Jess,” He snarled, his teeth grazing against the shell of her ear. “I’m not done fucking that filthy little cunt.”


End file.
